A conventional coal charging car for a coke-oven battery can have a funnel shaped discharge outlet, a horizontal screw-type feeder underneath said outlet, and a lid-lifting device for opening and closing the lids of the chamber charging holes. The screw-type feeder can have a housing which can be charged from above and which has an outlet nozzle on its underside, at least one rotary feed screw inside the housing and a flange-mounted screw drive mechanism. A telescopic pipe is attached to the outlet nozzle to connect the latter to an open charging hole.
The coal charging car travels on rails along the roof of the chambers of a coke-oven battery. It picks up coal batches from a coal tower and transports them to the chambers which are filled via the charging holes.
Modern coal charging cars have a forced-feed charging system with a horizontal screw-type feeder under the discharge outlet. They are also equipped with an automatic lid-lifting device for opening and closing the charging hole lids as well as with a telescopic pipe which connects the outlet nozzle with the open charging hole to prevent interfering emissions during the charging operation.
The equipment described demands that substantial height be available for the installation of the screw-type feeder on the underside of the coal charging car. The local conditions in existing coke-oven plants do not always allow for the use of modern coal charging cars with the equipment described.